


Dance For You

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random one shot that came to mind while listening to Beyonce’s “Dance for you”. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For You

The room is dark, nervous energy flowing through me like hot water through the spout of a tea kettle, ready to whistle in submission to your will. You told me to come alone, to this place only you and I knew existed. I wasn’t sure what to expect but inwardly I hoped my surprise would be more than I bargained for. 

You and I met over drinks one night in a bar, I retiring from a long day in the garage while you swallowed your frustration in a tall glass of merlot. I watched in awe as your cheeks filled with blush, your temperature rising with each sip and your mind lost to the illusion of a drunken state. You flirted and although I knew it was the alcohol talking, I gave into your will because I had never seen anything more beautiful than you. 

You were an angel, your skin pure white, you smile breathtaking and your physique curvy in all the right places. I was never a person to engage a woman so intoxicated but it would seem that if I didn’t intervene, you would be lost to one of the sorry bastards that were eye fucking you the entire night we met.

Slightly tipsy myself, I convinced you to leave with me since my apartment resided just across from the pub. Before I could get you through my front door you collapsed in my arms, the sweet scent of your voice thanking me for the ride I didn’t give and the best lay I never had. I couldn’t help but laugh at your comment and although when I woke the next morning and you were gone, strangely I knew where to find you.

I returned to the pub every night after, greeting you like we were best friends and eventually becoming more than just causal acquaintances. It was made clear before we both engaged in our liquid dinners that there would be no strings attached. We had both come out of horrible relationships and didn’t want the troubles of engaging in yet another epic disaster. Things between us grew hot and heavy rather quickly after our verbal exchange and to say it was the best sex I ever had would be an understatement. I’d never know a woman to move like that, to twist and turn her body in the most awkward of position but God forgive me it was amazing. 

I never desired, craved or thirsted for a woman like I have you. Your touch, the seductive undertones of your movements coupled with the soft whispers of your affections lure me into your sexual web. My body aches to touch you, taste the sweet nectar that drips from your skin and revel in the fact that you are all mine. 

You know just how to tease me, your hips, the way they glide so effortlessly from left to right while your hand balances the wine glass is truly mesmerizing. You know how to make me want you, demand I give into your desires for another sexual exploit without dispute however, little do you know I could never deprive you of anything. 

Over the last few months I’ve grown to love you, worship the wobbly ground you strut upon but I keep my feelings hidden, locked away from your sight until I know it is safe to unleash the fury of my passion for you. I know exclusivity and any form of partnership would scare you off, the rules of the engagement were no strings and so I keep you untied, unwoven until you’ve shown me it’s ok to bind you to me forever.

A loud creek comes from the far side of the room, the moonlight barely shining through the frosted windows of the cabin as I wait in silence for your arrival. Your heels click against the wood causing my body to quiver with excitement and arousal. The sweet scent of your perfume invades my senses, my eyes closes so I may focus on the delicious fragrance of your body heat. I grip the chair, my restless legs hopping in place as I await your descent upon my body. I love the thrill of this moment, not knowing where you are, what you look like or how you will seduce me. 

We’ve never ventured down this art of seduction before but my body pools with the sweat of anticipation as the clicking of your heels draw closer. Before I can engage you, utter a single word, your advances stop and for a second I worry that you can sense my excitement and you will leave me breathless. Thankfully another sound comes, the sound of something heavy resting on top of the table that sits just off to the side of the window. Within moments, a very slow, sensual song starts to play and that’s when I know the game has officially begun. 

I try to focus on the words, the meaning behind your reason for bringing me here and keeping me captivated in the dark. I can only conclude you enjoy the tease, the way you lure me in, leave me filled with lust and then devour me whole. I yearn to feel the heat of your skin, the passion burn from your lips as they press against mine in a heated fury.  
I lean forward, my ears honing in on your step, the weight of your body shifting from left to right as I can almost see your shadow sway to the rhythm of the music. I love how you dance for me, my eyes blind to your true movements but my mind’s eye painting a clear picture that only makes me want you more. I reach out into the darkness for you, my fingertips tingling with the need to touch that soft skin, to feel the heat of your body within my grasp and claim it strongly and without regard.

To my surprise you are closer than you seem, my fingers sliding along the lace material of your clothing, gripping you firmly around your back and pooling all my strength into my tug as I pull you into my lap. You giggle softly, my aggressive behavior humorous and arousing as I feel your core pool with decadent wetness and the heat of your breath fall upon my cradling forearm.

I pull more hoping you will give in and let me indulge in the pleasures within my grasp but to my dismay, you turn to the side, your strawberry scented locks teasing my nose as you shift and whisper “not yet babe.”

I grunt, disheartened by your dismissal and aroused just the same. I loosen my grip, your slender body sliding between my fingers as if you were made of oil allowing you to stand before me once again. Not wanting to be far from my touch you lean down and pull my hands up. Softly you place them around your waist as you rock to the rhythm knowing each swerve brings me that much deeper into your web. 

I close my eyes allowing my senses to guide our journey, the feel of your skin beneath the lacy fabric teasing my touch and challenging me, the urge to rip the putrid barricade between my skin and yours growing with each minute I resist this primal demand. 

Cognizant to my growing need you lean back, your rear rubbing against my chest, your bare skin rubbing against me, grinding, creating a friction that only drives me deeper into a lust filled insanity the more you move. I always loved to watch you dance, to pull you from your rhythmic euphoria and press your heated body against mine while still keeping to the beat but now, in the dark, skin to skin, I want you more than ever.

As if you can feel the heat of my need, the desire of my body for yours you circle your hips until your body is rested against my lap. You never falter in your movements but rather grind against my hardened desire more firmly and vigorously, your arms draping around my neck, forcing my face to the exposed skin of your neck, begging for me to bite, to taste the salty sweetness of your body.

Without delay I take that decadent bite, the music once enticing fading into the background as my senses are filled with the sweetness of your desire while my ears are filled with the echo of your pleasurable moan. I smile into my nibble knowing with each nip, each swerve of my tongue you are losing your hold over me and I can reclaim my power of your body. 

Your hands grip the back of my neck, your legs firmly planted on either side of my lap as your waist rises and you begin to roll your stomach, your rear tapping my arousal with each turn. 

I try to remain focused, keep my growing persuasion alive but with each twist you pull me back, my body limp to your assault and willing to submit to your will. As only you can, your body is quick to shift positions, your skin vacant from my lips, a deep sigh escaping my mouth at your withdrawal but a deep grunt following soon after as you position yourself on my lap facing me. 

Your hands are skillful as they trail down my chest and linger at my zipper, the heat of your whisper teasing the bare skin of my chest as you say “I know you love it when I dance for you, when I show you how much I need you. Let yourself go and allow me to fill your body with the pleasures of rhythmic passion. Feel my need Jake and let me satisfy your longing.”

Your words entice me and although I will always submit to your will, your desire to repeatedly satisfy my every need, want and desire, little do you know I want more than a dance, more than another mindless sexual escapade with no strings. If I do submit, give you my body to do as you wish, this time it has to be for keeps. I no longer want just the sinful pleasures of the flesh but a true connection, your heartbeat with mine, our souls infused and your love guaranteed.

I drum up the courage to speak not from my lust but from my heart, my intentions never made clear before today but my will, my desire to speak the truth finally outweighing the urge to satisfy my physical needs at this moment. I slowly pull my hands from your waist and place them on top of yours between us. Slowly I lean in, my lips inches from your lips, my breathing heavy with fear and desperation as I reply “I’ll let go, give in to all the pleasure you seek if I know that in the end this will be more than just a dance, more than just two people enjoying the physicality of love and more than just the desire to please.”

Your breath hitches, your heartbeat drumming so hard in your chest I can feel it pulsate through your tightened grip of my jeans. I can smell your fear, feel your desire to pull away and yet you remain. The weight of your thoughts, the decision your about to make rests heavily upon your once broad and proud shoulders, your body leaning heavily upon mine as you decide whether to give in or not. 

The anticipation is thick, my body becoming restless with your lack of response and yet I don’t have the will to move, to ask you to leave or demand you stay. I care for you to much to hurt you even though your lack of response severs my heart into pieces. 

I’m a glutton for punishment. I know engaging in meaningless sex is pointless because at some point it becomes so much more meaningful and yet I continue to engage, take what you give and push my own emotions aside because it is so much better to want than be lonely. On some level I guess I hoped you felt it to, that you could hear my confessions of devotion and love in my soft whispers while you slept. I know it’s cowardly to usher such things while you sleep but this, what’s happening right now is what I fear most, rejection. 

The ones before you rejected me, stated I was too emotional to be a man, to needy to be a boyfriend and too overbearing for my own good. You saw none of this and welcomed me into your life without strings and for a time that was fine but now, I want the strings, I want us to entwine our lives and move through it together.

The weight of your body shifts, your hands crawling out from beneath mine and all your actions pointing towards a retreat rather than a confession. Anger brews within me, my mind and body in agreement that you weren’t just going to be able to get up and leave without a consideration of your actions. This rage burns through to my very core and before unleashed its silenced by your moist lips pressed firmly against mine. In an instant it dissipates like moisture on a hot pavement, ceasing to exist and overshadowed by the love that burns deeply within my heart for you.

This kiss is unlike any other, your tears coating our exchange and your love permeating through each stroke and sob as our bodies melt into one another. My arms wrap around you and hold you close our heartbeats erratic and our passion burning the doubt and fear away as we get lost in our heated embrace.

Within moments we find ourselves enthralled, your body rocking heavily against mine, the passion and lust that once existed merely from excitement and anticipation lost to the rhythm of our now love driven hearts. The moment is special even if we are in a vacant cabin in the woods. I can feel your love, your desire to please and you’re longing for a connection burn just as intensely as mine, our mutual climax rupturing within moments and ushering us into a whole new arena of life. 

As our bodies simmer with the decreasing repetition of our heartbeat you pull up from my chest, the moonlight shining onto your glossy ivory skin allowing me to gaze upon the beauty I could now call my own. You are so beautiful, the sweat and tears only accenting your perfection and solidifying my love for you. 

I watch as you lean forward, your hands moving from around my back and resting softly on my face. Gently you pull me forward, my eyes still lost to your beauty as I linger a few inches from your lips. “I’ve been waiting to hear those words for so long. I was afraid if I said anything I would lose you but now knowing you feel the same, it makes me saying these words with ease. I love you Jake.”

Your admittance stuns me and without a second thought I press my lips to yours, claiming you and acknowledging that we were no longer just lovers but partners. You accept my advances and within moments we are back in raptures embrace once again. 

I wasn’t sure what the future held for us but at least with a clear conscious and a filled heart I knew, this time would be different because this time, our hearts danced together.


End file.
